Peregrine
by KaitaKembi
Summary: A new villain as arrived to chalange the Teen Titans: a half bird, half human named Peregrin. She seems just like any other chalange they would have to face, until Beast Boy sees her face...
1. The Spy

KaitaKembi: Hi ppl! I know I normally do Yu Yu Hakusho fanfics, but I read a really good fanfic on Teen Titans and I wanted to do one on that show too. So, here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Peregrine and Soars.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 1: The Spy  
  
Peregrine stood on the large hill overlooking the city of Gothem. (Where do the Titians live? I don't know, so I'm saying they live in Gothem for now.) It was a beautiful city next to a large harbor.  
  
'I wonder what that large tower is about?' she thought as she looked at the T-shaped tower on an island. She squinted slightly as a faint screech came from the distance. Peregrine extended her arm for a small peregrine falcon to land on.  
  
"Soars," she cooed and brought the bird closer to her face so that it could rub against her cheek, "Did you find any super heroes in this town?"  
  
The falcon screeched in response.  
  
"The Teen Titans, hmm," Peregrine smiled slightly, "Good, good. I've needed a little excitement lately. This will make destroying this city much more interesting."  
  
She ruffled the large wings that came out of her back. They were in their regular form right now, but they could shift to take the form of any substance when Peregrine wanted them to.   
  
"Do some more spying," she commanded her bird, "I want to know more about these 'Teen Titans'."  
  
She watched her bird fly off to the Teen Titan tower. Then she turned, and walked back to the large nest she had made for herself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Starfire sat on the roof of the T-Tower, thinking. Suddenly, she noticed a bird flying around the tower. It was a falcon. She had seen the bird earlier that day when she had been cleaning her room.  
  
"Come here little bird!" she called to it. As it neared her, she stretched out her arm. It landed on it. "You are a very beautiful bird. I think I will make you my pet."  
  
The falcon rubbed its head up against her neck. Starfire giggled as the falcon's feathers tickled her skin.   
  
"Friends!" she yelled, bouncing into the main room of the T-Tower, "Look at the beautiful bird I have found!"  
  
Raven was sitting on the couch, reading. Beast Boy and Cyborg were having an eating contest, and Robin was watching TV. They all turned and looked at Starfire and the bird on her arm.  
  
"Hey! It's a peregrine falcon!" Beast boy said, tossed his uneaten food at Cyborg, and ran over to the bird.  
  
"A what?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Peregrine falcon!" Beast Boy transformed into a bird that looked just like the other, only it was green. Beast Boy screeched at the bird. It screeched back and then pecked Beast Boy in the head. Beast Boy immediately fell on the ground, holding his head. "OWWW!!" he yelled, "That wasn't cool!"  
  
The flacon screeched again and flew up into the air. It flapped around the T-Tower, screeching the whole time. The Titans chased the bird, but none of them were able to catch it. Finally, after about an hour of chasing, the Titans fell on the floor, exhausted. The falcon landed on Beast Boy's head and its eyes flashed with victory. The Titans all laughed. Robin stood up and lifted the falcon off of Beast Boy.  
  
"This is an interesting bird," he said, "What do you think we should name it?"  
  
"We're keeping it?" Raven asked as she stood up and dusted off her outfit.  
  
Starfire jumped up, face glowing with happiness, "I think we should name it Brown Feathery Birdie!"  
  
All the other Titans gave her a blank look.  
  
"Uh, how 'bout not," said Cyborg.  
  
The bird let out a long, high-pitched cry.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea," Robin said, "Let's name it Screech."  
  
The other four Titans gave various signs of approval.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Slade watched all this unfold from his large TV screen. "Interesting," he mused, "Very interesting." He switched the screen so that now only half of it showed the scene from the T-Tower. The other half was covered by the large picture of a girl with shoulder length, chestnut-brown hair and calm green eyes. "This Peregrine girl seems to be very smart. I'll have to watch her for a while and see if I can use her to my advantage somehow."  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: Well, how was that for the first chapter of my first Teen Titans fic? Plz tell me where the Titans live so I can update that soon. Thnx! 


	2. The Partnership

KK: Well, because of my ever-hated writer's block on my Love Portal Problems, I've decided to update this one and Another Sagara. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 2: The Partnership  
  
Peregrine sat in her large nest, chin resting on her knees. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't sleeping. She was interpreting the visual information that Soars was sending her.  
  
In the week that Soars had been living at the T-Tower, he had figured out that it was safest to send Peregrine his information at night telepathically. Peregrine hadn't learned anything about the Teen Titans that separated them from any of the other super heroes she had taken on. But she was still reluctant about attacking The City, because she didn't want the Teen Titans to have tricks hidden up their sleeves that she didn't know about.  
  
Leaves crackled below the tree where Peregrine sat. She immediately cut the telepathic connection with Soars and put herself on high alert. Then she looked down to see who was there. It was a man, hidden in shadow.  
  
"Are you Peregrine?" he asked. His voice was calm and silky; not deep, but not high-pitched either. It was familiar.  
  
Peregrine immediately shifted her wings to steal, their most dangerous and strongest form. "Who's asking?" she demanded.  
  
The man stepped out of the shadows. He was medium height, wearing a suite that was practically all black, which still made him very hard to see. "My name is Slade," he said.  
  
Peregrine changed her wings back to normal and flipped out of her nest. She landed on the ground in front of Slade. "So your Slade, huh? I've heard a lot about you. Robin talks about you nonstop. He's obsessed." She chuckled, and then her eyes got hard. "What do you want?"  
  
"I was thinking we could create a partnership," said Slade, "You want to take down the Teen Titans and so do I. I've been watching you for a week now, and I've been pleasantly surprised at what you done."  
  
Peregrine grinned, "What, you mean sending in Soars to spy? That's not exactly rocket science."  
  
"Ahh, but you managed to get him in undetected. That's what I mean."  
  
"The Teen Titans don't even know I exists. What would make them suspect Soars as a spy?"  
  
"Then why haven't you shown yourself yet?" Slade questioned.  
  
Peregrine turned away from him. "You know, I think the Teen Titans give you way too much credit."  
  
"Oh?" Slade raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"  
  
"For an evil genius, you aren't that smart," Peregrine chuckled, "I thought you would at least know that it's unwise to attack your opponent before knowing all there is to know about them."   
  
"Is that all that's holding you back?"  
  
Peregrine spun back to face him. "Is that all? Is that your question? Yes, that's all. But for me that's enough. I've nearly died because I was unprepared. So yes, that's all."  
  
Slade took out a file and threw it at her. "There. That's all the information you need on the Teen Titans." Peregrine flipped through the papers as Slade continued, "Now you have nothing stopping you from attacking them."  
  
Peregrine looked at him, "Why are you giving me this?"  
  
"You are a strong person and a valuable fighter. I want you as a partner. Together, we can take down the Teen Titans."  
  
"A partnership? With you? Heh, you must be joking. You may have been watching me, but I've been watching you too. Do you really think I'm going to join you? You're Slade. Slade doesn't partner with anyone. And I, personally, don't want to be screwed over by someone who I have to prove myself to."  
  
"You're referring to the incident with Red X?" Slade asked.  
  
"No shit."  
  
Slade shrugged and turned to go. "Very well. I can't force you to join me. But, be warned. The next time I attack the Teen Titans, I will see to it that your blessed bird friend doesn't make it out alive."  
  
Whoosh! One of Peregrine's steal feathers zoomed past Slade's head and buried itself in a tree.  
  
"You bastard!" Peregrine growled, "Don't you dare threaten Soars."  
  
"My people listen to me and me only."  
  
Peregrine ran forward and tried to punch Slade in the head. Slade turned and caught her fist just before it hit him.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," he said.  
  
Peregrine leapt back and prepared herself for another attack. But, suddenly, twenty of Slade's robots surrounded Peregrine and Slade.  
  
Peregrine, realizing she was horribly outnumbered, lowered her hands.  
  
"What do you say to that partnership now?" Slade asked, a smile creeping onto his face.  
  
Peregrine shifted her wings to normal, but stared at Slade in loathing. "Fuck you," she murmured, "But I'll do it."  
  
"Excellent," Slade said. Then he and his guards left Peregrine alone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: Ok, end of chapter. Review plz. 


	3. The Recall

KK: It's all out story updates. Well, for my 2 fave stories anyway. Enjoy. Review plz.  
  
Btw, ^bla^ means that Peregrine and Soars are mind speaking to each other.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 3: The Recall  
  
Soars sat on the perch Cyborg had made for him. He was watching Beast Boy and Cyborg in an eating contest, as was Starfire and Robin. Suddenly, he perked up his head as he felt Peregrine trying to contact him.   
  
^What is it?^ he asked.  
  
^Is this a bad time?^  
  
^No, but quickly tell me. Robin has been watching me to see if I'm good enough to fight with them.^  
  
^He's never gonna get his answer,^ Peregrine responded, ^I need you back here ASAP. Slade's threatening your life. He's forcing me to work for him. If I don't do what he says, you'll die.^  
  
^I should be able to slip out at night. Where should I meet you?^  
  
^Come to the nest. I should be there.^  
  
^Ok. Bye.^  
  
^Be careful, Soars.^  
  
^I always am.^  
  
Peregrine cut the contact and Soars went back to watching the eating contest.  
  
"Oh yes!" shouted Beast Boy around a blueberry pie. He had just pulled ahead of Cyborg by one slice.  
  
"Come on, Beast Boy! Swallow the blue-colored berry cake!" Starfire sheered.  
  
Raven walked into the room, took one look at the scene from the kitchen, and walked out again. Soars flew off his stand and followed her. Of all the Teen Titans, he knew the least about the dark, mysterious girl. But Raven liked him. When she saw him, she held out her arm so that he didn't have to fly.  
  
"Hello, Screech," she smiled, "Would you like me to read to you?"  
  
Soars loved the sound of Raven's voice when she read one of her dark books. He nuzzled against her head as she walked into her room and closed the door.  
  
Raven sat down on her bead and Soars shifted to her shoulder.  
  
Raven began to read, "It was a dark and stormy night..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Soars opened his eyes at midnight, when he knew all the Teen Titans had gone to bed. He flew up to the top of the Tower, where a small hole was kept open so that he could fly in and out at night. He flew up way above the tower, and then sped down, bringing his wings in close to his body. At the very last second, he flared his wings and skimmed the surface of the bay. Then he took off straight for the cliff and the forest where Peregrine had her nest. She was standing there, looking grave. When she saw him, her face brightened. Soars killed his speed and gracefully landed on Peregrine's outstretched arm.  
  
"There you are," she cooed, "I was worried about you. I always worry."  
  
^You shouldn't,^ Soars responded, ^I can take care of myself.^  
  
"Of course you can," Peregrine stroked his soft head feathers, "But I worry anyway. It's just the way I am." Then she walked into the forest.  
  
* * * * * 


	4. The Recognition

KK: Ok, its update time. Read, review, and enjoy!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 4: The Recognition  
  
Slade spoke into his wrist communicator that was connected to Peregrine. "I want to speak with you right away," he said.  
  
"You called?" came Peregrine's voice from behind him. She stepped out of the shadows of Slade's lair, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Slade was only slightly surprised to see that her falcon was perched on her shoulder.  
  
"So I see you brought back the bird," he commented.  
  
"Yes," replied Peregrine, stroking Soars calmly, "He was a spy, but I have no need for this anymore now that you're feeding me all the information I need on the Titans. What did you want?"  
  
"I want you to make yourself known to the Teen Titans tonight," Slade ordered, "Not in a large battle, but a small skirmish that will just put them on edge about you. That's all."  
  
"Well you didn't give me much time to prepare, did you?"  
  
"You've had a week. That's more than enough."  
  
"Very well. Oh, can I kill any of the Titans?"  
  
Slade smiled, "Only if you can without fighting for more than ten minutes. That's the time limit I'm giving you."  
  
Peregrine raised her eyebrows, "And why is there a time limit?"  
  
"Because there is going to be a bomb in the building where you and the Titans fight. You will tell the Titans about it just as you leave the battle."  
  
Peregrine nodded, "Sounds like fun. Don't worry, I'll be there."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Soars watched as Peregrine changed from her every day outfit of a tattered tank top and frayed jean shorts into her battle cloths, which were metal ankle and wrist links and an outfit that looked much like Hawk Girl's, only with out the helmet.  
  
^Are you really gonna go attack the Teen Titans? ^ Soars asked.  
  
"Well, sure," said Peregrine as she struggled to pull on her ankle guards, "Why shouldn't I?"  
  
Soars looked at the ground, ^No reason. I was just wondering if you actually are working for Slade. ^  
  
Peregrine smiled at her friends, "I'm not working for him. I'm working with him."  
  
^What do you get out of it? ^  
  
Peregrine scowled, "I get a fight, which is something I haven't gotten in a long time. I don't like you questioning my motives."  
  
^Sorry. ^  
  
Peregrine looked at her bird companion moodily, then pushed off the edge of her nest and soared to the old building where the Teen Titans were to meet her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you sure this is where the note said to meet her?" Beast Boy asked, looking around the top floor of the old office building.  
  
Robin looked at the note, "Yah. And it's time for her to show. But where is she?"  
  
"Maybe she chickened out," speculated Cyborg.  
  
"Don't count on it," came a voice from the shadows.  
  
All of the Teen Titans immediately went into a defensive stance, looking around for the source of the voice.  
  
"Whose there?" Robin asked, "Show yourself!"  
  
Out of the shadows stepped a girl who looked no older then sixteen. Robin thought she bore a striking resemblance to Hawk Girl, especially with her wings. The only thing that was different was that she didn't wear a helmet of any kind and she didn't have a mallet. Instead, chestnut-brown hair flowed down to her shoulders and she had no weapons.  
  
"Who are you?" Robin demanded.  
  
But the girl didn't answer. Instead, Beast Boy gasped, "Peregrine?"  
  
TBC 


	5. The Bomb

KK: ok, I'm re-doing this chapter. I read it, and it is pretty dumb. Well, read review and enjoy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 5: The Bomb  
  
Beat Boy gasped, "Peregrine?"  
  
The girl turned her head sharply, fixing Beast Boy with her fierce, green-eyed glare, "You."  
  
Beast Boy took a step back, as if hit by the girls anger, "Peregrine you're alive? I can't believe it. You've been gone for so long."  
  
"Yes, I'm alive," said Peregrine coldly, "But with no thanks to you. If it was up to you, I'd be dead.  
  
"What? Peregrine I neve-!"  
  
Whoosh! Clang! A steel feather quivered in the ground a Beast Boy's feet.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Peregrine shouted, "I know what you tried to do!"  
  
"Beast Boy would never want one of his friends dead!" Robin shouted back.  
  
Peregrine now glared at him, "Just wait and see, Robin." She then pushed off of the ground and flew up into the air. The Titans got ready for battle, but Peregrine crashed through the ceiling and flew up into the dark sky. As the Titans began to look away, a feather floated down. It had a note attached to it.  
  
*Titans, leave now. There's a bomb in the building. Slade put it there. *  
  
* * * * *  
  
As soon as Robin read the note, he began to devise a plan.  
  
"Starfire, Beast Boy, go down to the street and start to clean people and cars off the streets around the building. Raven, Cyborg, and I will go find and dismantle the bomb."  
  
"But Robin," objected Starfire, "What will happen if you do not find the bomb in time?"  
  
No one answer her question.  
  
"Come on, Star," said Beast Boy and turned to go the street. Starfire cast a sad look to her other three friends and then followed him.  
  
Raven, Robin, and Cyborg spread out and began to search the building. Raven scanned it telepathically, looking through the steel support beams and concrete flooring and walls. Cyborg and Robin picked up and moved things around.  
  
"Robin!" Raven yelled after about three minutes of searching, "Over here. I found it!"  
  
She was crouched down in a far corner on the second highest level far from where the boys were. They ran over to where she was.  
  
"Its behind this metal sheet carefully disguised by dust.  
  
Robin and Cyborg each slid their fingers into the narrow crack between the metal and the cement and attempt to pull it out. When they failed to do that, Raven tried.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she said. The metal plate glowed black and rose into the air, revealing a long cylinder with a clock on it that read 1:30 and then 1:29.  
  
Robin carefully opened the bomb. Its inside was full of different colored wires.  
  
"Cyborg, I'm gonna need your help with this," he said, pulling out a pair of wire cutters.  
  
Cyborg leaned over Robin's shoulder, "Cut the black wire first, then blue, yellow, green, and striped.  
  
"What about the red on?" Robin asked.  
  
"Don't cut that one. If you do, the bomb will self destruct."  
  
Robin cut all the wires quickly in the right order. The bomb stopped ticking with twenty seconds to spare.  
  
* * * * * 


	6. The Capture

KK: No new reviews, but I can put up with that. It's not as bad as my HP story though on my other name (AliceRiddle/DesamayMalfoy). No reviews and I'm almost done with the story! Lolz. Anywayz, read, review, and enjoy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 6: The Capture  
  
Peregrine sat on the edge of the cliff, watching the small forms of the Teen Titans going about their lives. Soars was perched on her shoulder, preening himself. They were both worried. It had been a week since the bomb incident, and Slade had not made any contact with them. Suddenly, Soars turned around on Peregrine's shoulder.  
  
^Someone's coming.^  
  
^Let them come,^ responded Peregrine, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them.  
  
Soars looked down at her worriedly as Slade walked out of the forest shadows. "Peregrine, why did you not come back to my hideout after your mission?"  
  
"Because I live here."  
  
Soars took off from her shoulder.  
  
"You work for me. You live where I tell you," Slade argued.  
  
Peregrine stood up, faced him, and raised her eyebrows. "I work (I) for (/I) you? I thought we had a partnership."  
  
"I can only allow you to be partners with me if I can trust you to carry out a plan properly."  
  
Peregrine snorted.  
  
^Peregrine!^ Soars suddenly shouted into her head, ^Slade has robots in the forest.^  
  
^Right.^ Peregrine flared her wings and took off from the ground.  
  
Slade snarled, plunging her hand into his and pulling out a gun. Peregrine flapped her powerful wings and caught an updraft, allowing her to effortlessly fly out of Slade's reach. He fired anyway. The large bullet burst into a net five feet below Peregrine, but directly over Soars, who wad flying lower than Peregrine. It fell and wrapped itself tightly around him, causing him to drop from the sky like a rock. One of Slade's robots caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
"Soars!" Peregrine screamed and tucked in her wings. She sped through the air. But another one of Slade's robots fired a gun, which shot out a bullet full of stun gas. Peregrine coughed and the collapsed, crumpling in a heap at Slade's feet.  
  
The robot holding Soars' unconscious body (he had been knocked out by net) walked over to Slade and handed him the bird. Slade looked from the girl at him feet to the bird in his hands, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Excellent. I now know how to destroy the Teen Titans."  
  
* * * * * 


	7. The Longing

KK:  Yay!!!! 2 reviews on my Alice story!!!!!!  Ok, I've started a sequel to uLove Portal Problemsu.  It should be up tomorrow if not tonight.  Hope u enjoy it.  And everyone read Cloud Strife Omega's stuff.  He's soooo awesome!!!!! Btw, I'm upping the censor because of Peregrine's language.  She speaks like I would if I was like her, so it may go up to R later.  Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!

            * * * * *

Chapter 7: The Longing

Beast Boy stood on the roof of the Teen Tower, staring out over Jump City (an: thnks to all u ppl who corrected me on that.  But after the 5th person, I kinda go the message. Lolz). He was thinking about Peregrine.  Everything about her was the same; her hair, her outfit, her stance.  The only things that had changed were her eyes.  But those eyes had been enough.  Eyes that used to look at him with a friendly, compassionate smile now glared at him in loathing.

Robin came out onto the roof, but Beast Boy didn't notice him until Robin clapped a hand on his shoulder.  Beast Boy turned in surprise, but smiled in his normal carefree way.

"Hey!  What's up man?"

"You've been quiet lately," Robin remarked.

Beast Boy turned back to the sky and didn't respond.

"It's that Peregrine girl, isn't it?" said Robin.

Beast Boy nodded, "It unnerved me to see her stand there."

Robin cocked his head, "Why?"

Beast Boy shook his head, trying to clear it and make sense of his feelings, "You don't understand, Robin.  I saw her die.  And people don't come from the dead."

Robin looked shocked, "What?"

"It's complicated."

"Tell me everything," Robin suggested.

Beast boy sighed.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Flashback\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Beast Boy flew through the forest, battling hurricane-force winds and avoiding lightning.

^Peregrine!^ he yelled, ^Peregrine!^  he got no response.

Search wildly; eagle eyes near useless in the night storm, he at last, he found his friend.  She was huddled up in a nest in a tall tree.  She had two eggs clutched in her grasp.

Beast Boy sped to help her, but he didn't make it.  With a sickening CRACK, the tree Peregrine was sitting in split in two.  Peregrine pushed off from the nest, but a branch caught her in the back.  For one moment, Beast Boy and Peregrine's eyes met.  Then the tree took down Peregrine and her two eggs.

^No!^ Beast Boy yelled.  But he was too late. ^Peregrine! Peregrine!^

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\End Flashback///////////////////////////////////////////////////

"...And that was the last time I saw her," finished Beast Boy.

Robin looked at his friend sadly, "What happened after the storm?"

"I went back to the forest to search for her, but so many trees had been downed that I couldn't find the spot where she fell.  Everything looks different in the daytime.  I thought she was gone.  But now…" he sighed again, "Now I just don't know."

"Come on, BB.  Lets go down and tell the others what you told me."

            * * * * *

Peregrine was chained to a wall by her wrists, which were held above her head.  Her head hung limp, green eyes closed, and auburn hair hung over her face.  Magnificent wings were pressed to her body by two large, glowing rings.

Slade watched as Peregrine stirred; the stun gas was beginning to wear off.  Her eyes fluttered open.  She glared when she noticed Slade in front of her.

"Good morning, Peregrine.  Sleep well?"

"Fuck you," Peregrine growled.

Slade chuckled, "I see you still have that wonderful spirit of yours."

"Where's Soars?" Peregrine demanded.

"Your bird's safe."

"Bull shit.  Let me go!" she pulled at her chains.

Slade shook his head, "I need you, Peregrine."

"I wont kill the Teen Titans."

"Oh?  Why not?  What about Beast Boy?"

Peregrine barred her teeth but didn't speak.

"He betrayed you, Peregrine.  You said it yourself.  If it was up to him, you'd be dead."

Peregrine looked away, "That's different.  I'll kill Beast Boy on my own time." She looked up, "But not for you.  Beast Boy's mine.  I'm not doing it for you."

Slade raised his eyebrows, "You iwilli do it for me, Peregrine.  You will because I hold both your life and the life of your precious bird in my hands."

"Stop!" Peregrine shouted, "Stop threatening me with Soars' life and my life." Peregrine hung her head in despair.

"I'll be coming back here in two days," Slade turned and left Peregrine's cell.

She broke down into quiet sobs, tears rolling down her cheeks.

^Peregrine.^

^Soars?  Oh thank goodness you're all right.^

^This isn't Soars.  But I can see him.  I'm an eagle outside where the person who has both of you is keeping him. The man has something on him that makes it impossible for him to make contact with you.  But he wants you to know he's alive.^

^Ok.  Tell him Slade is forcing me to do something I don't want to do.  And tell him I love him.^

^Will do.  I'll contact you whenever I can.  But you should get some rest for now.  I don't know what the man's planning, but its probably not good.^

The eagle severed the connection.  Peregrine bowed her head.

'Great,' she thought, 'I'm trapped by a psycho villain, my only friend is going to die if I don't do exactly as I'm told, and I'm about to become a murderer.  Could this day get any worse?'  She tried to flap her wings, but the rings stopped her, 'I had to ask.'  Peregrine closed her eyes and, grumbling, fell asleep.

            * * * * *


	8. The Enslavement

KK: hi again. I know I haven't updated 4 a while, but I was in Hawaii. Hope u enjoy this next chapter. Todaloo!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 8: The Enslavement  
  
Peregrine's eyes flew open. She stared up into the face of a scientist. He was holding a light over her, examining her closely. He turned away to talk to someone Peregrine couldn't see.  
  
"This girl is a fine specimen. Would you mind if I ran some tests?"  
  
'Specimen? Tests? No!' Peregrine struggled against whatever was holding her to the table she lay on.  
  
The scientist turned to look at her...and turned into Slade!  
  
"No!" Peregrine tried to scream, but her throat was constricted with fear.  
  
"Good, Peregrine," Slade said, his voice icy calm, "I congratulate you on a job well done." In the background, Peregrine could see the bodies off the five Titans.  
  
She found her voice at last, "No! No! I'm not a murderer. I didn't kill them. I didn't..." she started to sob.  
  
^Peregrine.^  
  
"Go away! Just go away and leave me alone."  
  
^Peregrine.^  
  
"What do u want from me? I've already killed the Titans. What else do u you want?"  
  
^PEREGRINE!^  
  
Peregrine jerked awake.  
  
^Eagle?^  
  
^Yah, geez! What took you so long to reply?^  
  
^I was asleep. What's up?^  
  
^It's been two days.^  
  
Peregrine absorbed this information and was attacked by fear.  
  
^I can't do it, Eagle.^  
  
^Do what?^  
  
^Kill the Titans.^  
  
^But you have to. If you don't...^  
  
^I know!^ Peregrine clenched her teeth and shut her eyes, ^But they're all that stand between Slade and Jump City.^  
  
^So what? It's just one city.^  
  
^I would have doomed all who live here to a life under Slade.^  
  
Eagle sighed in Peregrine's head, ^Of all the things you could have gotten from humans, it had to be sentimentality.^  
  
^Eagle, this is thousands of humans we're talking about.^  
  
The bird was about to reply when the door opened. Peregrine immediately cut the connection. Slade walked in, flanked by two robots and Cinderblock. Peregrine struggled against her bonds, just to show she hadn't given up yet. Slade smiled. His robots rolled forward, one of them producing a needle and the other a key. Peregrine strained away from the one with the needle, but it grabbed her arm and injected her with whatever it had. Immediately, Peregrine began to feel drowsy, but she didn't fall asleep. The other robot unlocked the chains on her wrists and the glowing ring around her wings fell away. Peregrine beat her wings in a futile attempt to escape. But the diluted sleep powder was taking effect. She felt as though all her limbs were lead. All she could do was watch as the robots changed her out of her regular outfit and into her battle one. Then Slade came up and strapped a black and orange bracelet on her.  
  
"If you attempt to run away," he said, his voice expressionless, "This bracelet will electrocute you until you faint."  
  
"I don't think I'll fight well if I'm unconscious," replied Peregrine.  
  
"You won't be unconscious if you don't try to run away."  
  
"And why would I not?"  
  
Slade's eyes flashed, "Because it's a life sentence in Jump City to attack the Teen Titans."  
  
Peregrine knew what he meant. If the police caught her, she'd never be free again.  
  
"Fine," she spat.  
  
Slade led her and the robots outside. Peregrine could feel the drowsiness wear off, and she was soon able to flap her wings and stretch her shoulders. At a look from Slade, the robots grabbed her arms to keep her from leaving too soon. But she still strained toward the sky.  
  
When he was ready, Slade looked at the sky, "Release her," he commanded his robots, so they did. Peregrine shot up into the air and wheeled around joyfully, enjoying the freedom of flight and the sure bliss of the wind on her face. The bracelet on her wrist started to tingle, and she came down.  
  
"All right," she said, "How to I get their attention?"  
  
"They're at their tower. Do what you must."  
  
Peregrine smirked and, once again, flew away. This time her bracelet didn't tingle.  
  
'All right Titans,' she thought, 'Let's see what you got.'  
  
* * * * * 


End file.
